Hold On Till May
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: The crazy city stresses out insecure James and sometimes he just needs to get away from it all. As long as he has Kendall he can do this, he can go home, and he can hold on till May. One shot. Kames. TV show world of BTR. Enjoy!


Kendall knew his boyfriend James was pissed off as soon as the four guys paced into the apartment after a long and exhausting day at rehearsal. They had been working so hard but today, things just weren't going smoothly – they were struggling with the new routine and they had been shouted at multiple times throughout the day for their effort. It was 11pm by the time they got in and as soon as the door shut, James had stormed off to the room he shared with Kendall.

The blonde knew what his boyfriend was like and he knew best to let him cool down for a while before approaching him. Kendall, Carlos and Logan grabbed a drink and lounged down on the sofa, muscles aching and talked amongst themselves. Kendall excused himself a little while later and headed down the corridor to his room.

He didn't bother knocking – it was as much his room as it was James' but when he entered he wished he hadn't. James was in a frenzy, packing a suitcase, still dressed in his working out clothes – a black skin tight t-shirt and grey joggers. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes as he stuffed another shirt into the case.

"Woah, woah. James! Stop…" Kendall called as he used his hands to stop his boyfriend do anything else. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" James simply said as he looked into those green eyes he was in love with. The boy himself had tears in his eyes. "I'm leaving…I can't stay here."

Kendall was utterly confused. This had always been James' dream and now they were on their way to stardom he was here, saying he couldn't do it. Hell, Kendall had given up his entire future career in hockey for his best friend; for his boyfriend, because he believed in him. He had moved his mother and sister half way across the country to support them. He knew James had always been insecure, but he wore this arrogant façade of confidence. He had worn it throughout high school, when he'd had to tell the court which parent he wanted to live with, and now in LA.

"Jay, stop. Come here." Kendall pulled the boy away from the case and into an embrace, a soothing hand at the nape of his neck, trying to get him to calm down. "It's ok. It's just a bad day…we can get through this, like we always do…"

It wasn't the first time James had been distressed about himself or their lives in LA. Underneath his arrogance, Kendall knew he actually had a lot of problems with himself and never thought he was good enough. Having managers and producers tell him that as they worked tirelessly definitely did not help him. Kendall was worried about him.

"I just need some space from everything – from this city." James mumbled as he held the blonde tightly.

"Let's go for a drive – come on." Kendall gave a small smile as he pulled back, looking over his boyfriend and sealing his sentence with a kiss.

_**LINE**_

Having turned 18 and finally getting his drivers' license, Kendall had 'borrowed' the keys to the convertible they had taken off Bitters' hands, and was driving out of Hollywood, heading north. He didn't know where he was driving but as long as it was far away and would relax James that was all he wanted.

Kendall had thrown a mixtape on and Keaton Henson was playing as they drove easily. James found the pack of cigarettes the boys kept in the glove box for the occasions when they wanted to smoke, and pulled two out, lighting them and handing one to Kendall as he drove.

James watched him drive, gold hair and green eyes almost alight against the night's sky around them. He knew he was lucky he was in love with his best friend. He was just fed up of everything that night. He was pissed off and upset and just longed to be back in Minnesota for a few days. Though it's not like that was the best place in the world. He was just shipped between his mum's house and his dad's and truly he felt alone in both. But with Kendall, he felt safe, just as he did now as they sped along the highway. "I love you" he said. There was no need to say it right then but James just wanted to remind him.

"I love you more." Kendall replied, taking a last drag before throwing it out of the car, keeping a steady hand on the steering wheel and taking James' hand with the other, holding it. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Meh" James muttered, looking up at the dark sky, trying to make out the stars. "You know, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here…You gave up your dream for me and now I'm ruining it."

"Hey now, don't say that. Look at all what we've accomplished. I wouldn't give that up for the world. It was all because you had a dream, Jamie. You've got to take chances when they come and that's what we did." Kendall reassures him with a smile. "You've gotta start realising how amazing you are. You're a Diamond."

James grinned embarrassingly, cheeks flushing a little red. Kendall took the next exit and they eventually ended up on the top of a large cliff, the city looming down in front of them. He stopped the car, turned off the engine and got out to sit on the bonnet of the car and James followed him, sitting close.

"You okay?" Kendall said so quietly. James turned to him and kissed his lips, then his neck, down to the base of his throat.

"Jay…" Kendall breathed. James stopped kissing him for a second and looked into his eyes. "I want you to be happy..."

"You make me happy." James spoke honestly.

Kendall pulled him into a hug, clasping an arm firmly around him. He kissed the brunette's cheek, then his forehead and held him tight. "You've just got to hold on till May, ok. And then we can take a trip home. Or anywhere really. Once we've finished rehearsals and tour, we can go wherever you want…"

James nodded, feeling tears in his eyes again. He could do it, he told himself. Soon, they could take a break, just him and Kendall. As long as the blonde was beside him, he could hold on till May.


End file.
